


A Little Tease

by Saricess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: @future chapters: PLEASE, F/M, based on fanart, i wished yachi had interaction with kuroo and bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Kuroo plays a little prank on our beloved small blonde haired manager, but Karasuno isn't happy with him.[based of fanart]





	A Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> this work is based off a piece of fanart ( http://sportsanimedaily.tumblr.com/post/177449587645/authorized-reprint-for-tumblr-artist )

It was a warm and sunny day in Saitama, the Fukurōdani Academy Group was there again for another training camp to widen their skills and relationships with other teams. Saitama was the best place to hold the event, with it’s spacious land and warm weather which was good for outside runs - but they also get delicious food such as watermelon and of course, barbeque.  
  
Many practice matches had been played today, unlike last time Karasuno won most of theirs was were blessed to rest and watch the losing team do their runs. The other teams played good as well, with Ubugawa and Shinzen with a gap of 3 wins and Nekoma and Fukurodani with a gap 2 wins. Despite being placed 4th today Karasuno did their best as Kuroo thought back to when Hinata and Bokuto kept going even when the matched was announced over.  
  
Kuroo drank from his water bottle, regaining some breath back and then wiped a towel over his face, ridding of the sweat. He grinned as he watched Bokuto complain as he and his team did the penalty, it was about time he thought as Fukurodani hadn’t lost a match yet - and it filled Kuroo with pride that Nekoma brought them down to their feet.  
  
Fanning his shirt he spotted Karasuno's blonde manager sorting out their equipment, he had seen her a few times around camp and knew that she was easily scared - every time something loud happened she flinched and would let out a tiny squeal when a member got injured or saw some crazy attack, he couldn’t blame her as he had seen Karasuno’s “quick” which made him feel creeped out the first time he saw it.

But seeing the small blonde girl get scared was amusing to him, sometimes he would even chuckle because he found her reactions cute, and because he found her cute he just wanted to tease her more then he wanted to before - and with Karasuno’s eyes on the match, it was the perfect opportunity.

Grinning to himself he started to walk over to her, keeping his footsteps light to not make much noise - he was still sweating but he didn’t care, in fact it would make his little prank even more funny. Grabbing the hem on his shirt, he lifted it up higher and higher until he was right hind her, then -

“Boo!” he cheered as he wrapped her under his shirt, no second later she let out a scream that got the attention of everyone in the gym. They looked over and eyes widen at the scene, the teams looked in shock at Kuroo’s action.

“Yachi-san!” Hinata immediately yelled and ran over along with his team, Kuroo laughed as he pulled his shirt up and let the girl free, who immediately ran to Kiyoko and hugged her while the boys stood infront of her.

“Why did you scare Yachi-san Rooster Head!” Hinata loudly asked him, angry that Kuroo scared his friend, Kageyama next to him glaring at Kuroo Tanaka and Nishinoya supporting him.

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

“HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH YACHI-SAN-”

Before with of the two could jump at him, Ennoshita grabbed hold of them and took them to the side - not wanting a fight to happen.

Tsukishima stood near Yachi, glaring at Kuroo while Yamaguchi and Asashi calmly talk to Yachi, worried for their friend.

“Are you okay Yachi-san?”

“I can’t believe the Nekoma captain did that”

“W-Well I - Um...” Yachi was having a hard time finding words to say which only made the boys worried more.

They suddenly heard whines and weird noises to see that Daichi, along with Suga and Hinata were kicking Kuroo - with said captain crouching on the flour by the incoming attacks.

“Should we stop them?” Asashi asked, worried for the Nekoma Captain being hurt.

“No” Kiyoko said “Let them continue” her tone was hard and cold, she glared at the Nekoma captain who was currently getting a beating - making the players near her weary.

“Shimizu-san is scary...”

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, the Fukudonri watched as some of the Karasuno members give Kuroo a lesson - they found it highly amusing.

“I wonder what made Kuroo scare their manager like that…” Bokuto wondered, he didn’t know why his friend suddenly decided to play a little prank on the blonde girl “Poor thing, she must be shaken up”

“I think Karasuno will handle it” Akaashi told Bokuto as he stood by to him “Though I hope Kuroo-san learns his lesson”

Bokuto nodded and hummed in agreement, and continued to watch Kuroo get his ass kicked - with his teammates on the side laughing.


End file.
